


Полет валькирий

by MilvaBarring



Series: Прядильный тупик [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilvaBarring/pseuds/MilvaBarring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рассказ о том, почему профессор Снейп не любит Вагнера</p>
            </blockquote>





	Полет валькирий

Северус, рассеянно следивший за плывущими по воде листьями, веточками, конфетными обертками и прочим мусором, даже не оглянулся, услышав за спиной хлопок аппарации.

– Привет, Снейп! – радостно воскликнул Уилкс и плюхнулся рядышком на траву.

– Везет тебе! – вместо приветствия проворчал Северус. – А мне лицензию на аппарирование еще три года ждать.

– Три с половиной, – поправил его Уилкс, – тебе ведь сколько? Тринадцать в январе стукнуло?

– Спасибо, обнадежил, – вздохнул Северус и как-то совсем не в тему спросил:

– Слушай, Уилкс, а ты родителям на день рождения подарки делаешь?

– А на фига? – искренне удивился Уилкс. – Ведь это они мне карманные деньги дают, так что же я, на их же деньги им же подарки покупать буду?

– Логично, – буркнул Северус и снова замолчал.

– Эй, малыш, чего хандришь? – забеспокоился Уилкс. Сам-то он грустить не умел, и поэтому увидев рядом людей, что называется, не в настроении, начинал нервничать и суетиться.

– Да так... У отца день рождения завтра, а что дарить, не знаю.

– Купи что-нибудь. Футляр для палочки, портсигар какой-нибудь или пару ящиков огневиски...

– Палочки у него нет, курить он год назад бросил, а на виски денег не хватит.

– Почему? Ты же все лето вроде в аптеке работал у мистера Иппокраха.

– Работал, – подтвердил Северус. – Но денег все равно нет.

– Почему?!

– Там лавка старика Вигмарили рядом, – признался мальчик, слегка покраснев. – Я у него книги в кредит брал, чтобы потом, как жалование получу, расплатиться...

– И дебит с кредитом не свел! – жизнерадостно подытожил Уилкс.

Северус искоса посмотрел на него, словно решая, обидеться или нет, затем покачал головой и проводил взглядом плывущий по воде презерватив.

Помолчали.

– А наколдовать чего-нибудь слабо?! – неожиданно предложил Уилкс. – Или зелье сварить?

– Так каникулы ведь. Колдовать нельзя. Это вам хорошо, чистокровным, а у нас тут полтора волшебника на всю округу, сразу засекут.

– И что, даже зелья какого сварить не получится?

– Ну, если попроще чего... Я б сварил одну микстуру для повышения потенции, так ведь мать мне этого не простит. Отец и так вечно налево смотрит.

– М-да... А если поделку какую? Типа, своими руками сделанную?

– Угу... руками. Мне папаша как раз вчера все мозги затрахал. Типа, настоящий мужик должен уметь работать руками. А то можно подумать, я котел левой пяткой мешаю.

Уилкс заржал, и на лице Северуса появилось нечто, отдаленно напоминающее улыбку.

– Вот если б я ему машину починил... Он бы, наверное, обрадовался.

– Какую машину? – встрепенулся Уилкс.

– Обычную, маггловскую. Дядька мой новую купил, а это старье отдал бате. Вот он и носится с идеей починить ее и на работу ездить, как белый человек. Если б маггловские автомобили можно было чинить магией, я бы и Указ* не побоялся нарушить.

– А давай, я попробую! – с энтузиазмом предложил Уилкс. – У меня получалось, честно, я ведь и мотоцикл однажды заколдовывал и этот, как его, велосипед. Если получится – починим, а не получится – заколдуем так, что твоя машина не ездить будет, а летать! А если министерские чинуши докопаются, вали все на меня, я ведь уже совершеннолетний!

– Ну ладно, – с явным сомнением протянул Северус. – Пойдем, я тебе покажу.

 

_Через пятнадцать минут._

Старый форд "Англия" стоял на пустыре за домом, так как гаража у Тобиаса Снейпа, естественно, не было.

– Ну? – вопросительно произнес Уилкс, осматривая "пациента".

– Что ну?

– Где тут этот... как его... механизм?

– Смотри, – с тяжелым вздохом произнес Северус. – Вот это капот. Под капотом двигатель внутреннего сгорания. Работает на бензине. Больше я ничего не знаю.

– Ну ладно, сейчас разберем и увидим, – возбужденно потирая руки, воскликнул Уилкс. Он был знатоком "технических" заклинаний, так что инструменты ему были не нужны: палочка заменяла и гаечный ключ, и плоскогубцы.

 

_Еще через двадцать минут._

– Ну и как? – скептически поинтересовался Северус. – Все разобрал, что можно?

– Конечно, да!

– А поломку нашел?

– Конечно, нет!

– Так что же ты собираешься делать?

– Сейчас соберу все обратно и проверю, работает или нет.

– А ты помнишь, как надо собирать?

– Конечно!

– Конечно да или конечно нет?

– Не язви, тебе не идет.

 

_Еще через полчаса._

– Уилкс! Ёшкин кот! И это называется, ты все собрал, как было? А эта железяка откуда?

– Почем я знаю? Может, она вообще не здешняя, а просто в траве валялась. Закинь ее вон в тот куст, чтоб об нее не спотыкаться.

– Так двигатель не заводится! Ты что-то неправильно сделал!

– А он заводиться должен? А может, там этого... бензина нет. Ты проверил?

 

_Еще через двадцать минут._

– Ну не знаю я, как это сделать, не знаю!!! Слушай, а у тебя еще какие-нибудь маггловские механизмы в доме есть? Может, чего-нибудь приспособим?

 

_Через десять минут._

– А это что такое?

– Граммофон. Кажется, еще бабушкин, очень старый. Там надо ручку крутить, чтоб завести, а потом эта штуковина начинает вертеться, и на нее кладется пластинка...

– Слушай! Так это то, что мне нужно! Давай разберем, а?

 

_Еще через полчаса._

– Погоди, объясни мне еще раз. Получается, бензин не нужен?

– Ну да! Заводишь эту штуковину, она начинает вращаться, а потом вращательный момент передается на колеса.

– И что? Мой батя будет сидеть в машине и ручку вертеть?!

– Элементарно. Мы посадим в мотор саламандру, и пускай она ручку крутит.

– Саламандру?! А она не расплавит там все к чертовой бабушке?

– Слушай, как мне нравятся твои маггловские словечки! Ну не красней, не красней... Это ж надо такое придумать – "чертова бабушка"! Конечно, она ничего не расплавит, я наложу огнеупорное заклинание.

– А саламандру откуда возьмешь?

– Так это ж дух огня. Ты что, не знаешь, как духов стихий призывают? Ах, да, ты ж маленький еще, все время забываю...

 

_Через пятнадцать минут._

– Уилкс! Мать твою за ногу! Почему, когда я ключ поворачиваю, мотор мне Вагнера играет?!

– Так это твоя маггловская штуковина. Пластинка! Чего было, то я туда и сунул.

– А на фига было совать? Вытаскивай ее!

– Ну да! Мне саламандра руки до костей сожжет. Неужто Вагнер хуже, чем шум мотора?

– К шуму мотора, по крайней мере, можно привыкнуть...

– Ну ладно, я поставлю регулятор громкости.

 

_Еще через две минуты._

– Уилкс!!! Колеса-то не крутятся!

– А зачем им крутиться? Я сейчас наложу заклинание левитации, и машина будет не ехать, а парить в полудюйме над землей.

– И что, ты думаешь, никто не заметит, что у нее колеса не крутятся?

– А что магглы вообще замечают?

 

Через десять минут, когда Северус и Уилкс ушли в дом, чтобы выпить чего-нибудь холодненького, к форду подошел Тобиас Снейп в сопровождении Джона Стэмплтона, механика из ближайшей автомастерской.

– Что свечи менять надо, это мне еще брат говорил, – Тобиас энергично вводил своего спутника в курс дела. – И что там какая-то беда с тормозными колодками. А еще мне очень не нравится, как стучит мотор. Сейчас я заведу, и сам услышишь.

Он сел за руль и повернул ключ зажигания.

– Папа, нет!!! – заорал Северус, выскочив на крыльцо. Но было уже поздно.

Форд резко подал назад, врезавшись задом в сарай старика Петерсена, а потом рванул вперед и вверх, взмыв под мощные аккорды Вагнера в пасмурное августовское небо. Стэмплтон застыл на месте с разинутым ртом.

– Что? Где? – из дома вылетел Уилкс.

Форд, описав полукруг, взял курс прямо на фабричную трубу, возвышающуюся над рекой.

– За ним! – крикнул Северус и бросился к берегу. Уилкс помчался следом, проклиная снейповское невезение и отсутствие метлы.

– Смотрите, летающая машина! – воскликнул какой-то мальчишка, и пустынная улица ожила. Где-то хлопали двери, где-то распахивались окна, стайка мальчишек припустили вслед за Северусом и Уилксом.

– Тьфу, дьявольское отродье! – плюнула вслед Северусу какая-то старуха. Тот, не глядя, махнул палочкой, и ее лицо покрылось ядовито-зелеными бородавками. Уилкс прыснул.

– Тебе же нельзя колдовать! – пропыхтел он на бегу.

– Достала, заррраза! – огрызнулся Северус, выбегая на поросший травой пологий склон, спускающийся к реке. Вслед за ними на берег начали подтягиваться зеваки.

Машина кружила над рекой, закладывая крутые виражи.

– Как бы ее посадить? – задумчиво произнес Уилкс, а потом поднял палочку и воскликнул: – Accio авто!

Форд развернулся, резко сбавил высоту и понесся прямо на зрителей.

– Ложись! – крикнул Северус и бросился на землю, успев толкнуть зазевавшегося Уилкса. Последним, что он увидел перед падением, было совершенно белое лицо Тобиаса с торчащими дыбом волосами и полными ужаса глазами с доброе блюдце каждый. Последним, что он услышал, была оглушительная мелодия "Полета валькирий".

Промчавшись над берегом на бреющем полете, Фордик снова набрал высоту и выполнил несколько фигур высшего пилотажа, а затем, войдя в красивый штопор, понесся к реке.

– Wingardium Leviosa! – заорал Уилкс, и машина на несколько секунд зависла над водой, но затем все-таки рухнула в реку, подняв фонтан брызг.

– Эх, не удержал! – огорченно пожаловался Уилкс. – Тяжелая слишком.

– Тяжелая?! – со слезами на глазах и истерикой в голосе передразнил его Северус. – А ты в курсе, что мой батя плавать не умеет?!

– Ну так вытаскивай его быстрее, – пожал плечами Уилкс. – Там окна открыты, из машины он, небось, уже выбрался.

Северус направил палочку в сторону реки и, заикаясь от волнения, пробормотал:

– Mobi... Vingar... Levicorpus!!!

Тобиас вынырнул из-под воды и вниз головой завис в воздухе, дрыгая ногами и отчаянно матерясь. По толпе зрителей пронесся вздох облегчения, сменившийся дружным гоготом.

– Что это за заклинание? – удивился Уилкс. – В первый раз слышу.

– Кажется, я только что его изобрел, – устало ответил Северус. Теперь, когда волна адреналина схлынула, он чувствовал себя обессилевшим.

– Mobilicorpus! – Уилкс осторожно пролевитировал Снейпа-старшего к берегу. Тобиас кулем плюхнулся на траву.

Над головой Северуса раздалось хлопанье крыльев, и в руки ему упал ярко-красный громовещатель.

– Мистер Снейп! – завопил пронзительный женский голос. – Британское Министерство Магии получило донесение о том, что сегодня в месте вашего проживания было зарегистрировано использование следующих заклинаний...

Собравшиеся на берегу магглы с жаром обсуждали происшествие. Северус заметил, что вокруг них с Уилксом образовалось пустое пространство ярдов пятьдесят в диаметре, и взгляды на них бросают очень подозрительные. Круги на воде давно разошлись, и теперь он уже не смог бы точно сказать, в каком именно месте затонула машина; громовещатель вещал; Тобиаса рвало.

– 25 августа в девять часов утра состоится дисциплинарное слушание, на котором будет решен вопрос о вашем исключении из Школы чародейства и волшебства "Хогвартс". На место происшествия выслана группа специалистов из отдела по устранению последствий случайно наложенных заклинаний, чтобы модифицировать воспоминания случайных свидетелей...

Дама из Министерства закончила свою речь, и громовещатель превратился в горстку ярко-красных бумажных обрывков.

– Ну ты, парень, и влип! – выдохнул Уилкс.

– Ты знаешь, – с каким-то неестественным равнодушием заметил Северус, – эти министерские слушания – такая мелочь!

Уилкс посмотрел на Тобиаса Снейпа, который уже пришел в себя и теперь обводил взглядом толпу с видом разъяренного быка, ищущего, на кого бы наброситься. Увидев цель, он вскочил и ринулся к сыну, на ходу расстегивая ремень.

– Он что, прямо здесь, на людях, тебя "воспитывать" собирается? – изумился Уилкс.

– Да какая разница? – ответил Северус тоном человека, приговоренного к смерти и уже смирившегося со своей участью. – Все равно им память сотрут.

Рядом раздался хлопок. Похоже, Уилкс очень кстати вспомнил второе важнейшее правило слизеринцев: "Главное – это вовремя смыться!"

Впрочем, это не помешало Северусу закончить фразу:

– Мне бы кто стер... чтобы хотя бы не помнить.

 

**Эпилог**

Дисциплинарное слушание в Министерстве закончилось для Северуса благополучно, благодаря показаниям Уилкса, но даже через тридцать лет после вышеупомянутых событий у профессора Северуса Снейпа начинало чесаться пониже спины при одном только упоминании Вагнера.

И Форда.

 

**Конец**

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*) Имеется в виду Указ о разумном ограничении применения магии несовершеннолетними 1875 года


End file.
